


The Power Ghouls Initiative

by Morieris



Category: Monster High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morieris/pseuds/Morieris





	The Power Ghouls Initiative

Another long, tiresome day in the middle of an equally tiring week for Clawdeen Wolf. If it wasn't midterms in Clawculous and Business Studies, it was soccer practice - except today, where it was Fearleading practice in twenty minutes, and she couldn't find her uniform in her locker...she definitely deserved at least a mani- pedi on the weekend - if she survived.

 

"Clawdeen!" Draculaura bounded beside her, ready as ever. "Ready to go, ghoul?"

 

"Ugh, I think I might've left my uniform in the dirty laundry! And you  _know_ Cleo always wants us in uniform - "

The vampire adopted a faux haughty tone in her voice, "'We are cheering for a princess, after all!'" she giggled, and stopped short of Clawdeen's growing haste. 

"I'll go search the lockers for a spare for you - come search for me in a few minutes!" She ran off in the high, lightning-heeled shoes.

"Thanks, D!" 

This left the hallway nearly empty.  _Now I put it in...yesterday, and went off to do Groanan homework! Or was that the day before? Ugh -_

"Clawdeen?"

The werewolf jumped. Beside her was Scarah Screams, blank white eyes twisted in concern. "Are you okay?"

She took a moment to admire the banshee girl's white leather coat. "I'm...well, could be better."

"Can I ask you something? If ya got the time."

Something in her voice made Clawdeen stop and fully look at her, and it wasn't Scarah's intense, brain-altering voice either. They weren't the closest of friends, but had always been friendly. She was styled differently than normal, with curly hair instead of her neat (if outdated) coiffure, and tall white boots that had somehow stood the test of time beneath black shorts and a pink shirt. "Sure. Bite my ear for a bit."

Scarah led her to an empty Biteology classroom, where she sat on the edge of a desk. "So what's up?"

Pacing back and forth on the tile for a bit, Scarah hesitantly began.

"What exactly do you do after school, Clawdeen?"

She gave a barking laugh. "What don't I do, is more like it. I'm president of the Fashion Club, on the soccer team - you just caught me goin' to Fearleading practice, but I'm uniformless today. This ghoul's got enough on her plate to run an empire!"

"Could I possibly interest you in one more thing?"

"Depends on what it might be. What is it?"

"Ah, well, let me begin by saying I thought long an' hard about this. You're smart, athletic, and can keep your head in a crisis. Ya got your natural abilities too. I've looked long an' hard at the student body o'Monster High and -"

"Scarah - bite to the bit already, what is it?"

She stopped pacing. "I'd like you to join the Power Ghouls Initiative."

Silence. Then "The  _what_ now?"

"Well, it's a group founded to solve minor problems - threats to ancient artifacts and the like - around the monster world. We're the test school."

"But why us? Why  _me_?" 

"Well, 'tis like I said, this is right up your alley. 'N besides, everytime I hear of something unusual goin' on here, it's you'n Frankie savin' this place. Why not make it official?"

Clawdeen stood up and walked to the window, looking over the green and grey campus of Monster High. "It would break up the monotony. If I gotta hustle and work, might as well be kind of fun to do something high-profile."

"So, you're in?"

She turned around. "Ghoul, you're askin' me to risk my life! On purpose! Even the magical artifacts hit us up once every four months or so. Just...give me some time to think on it, 'kay?"

Scarah nodded. "O'course. I got ya. At least you heard me out."

"Hey, now, don't count me out  _just_ yet. Who runs this initiative? How often do we gotta go save stuff? Who else is involved? Can I design my own costume?"

The other girl laughed. "Eh, c'mon, I'll explain all I can for you."


End file.
